Revival of The Paw
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: Onw day I got lost in Toyko and ran into the Get Backers. They helped me back to my home, which is behind Limitless Fortress, but when we get there, trouble brews. The World of Myld is under attack and the Get Backers jump in to help to stop the battle.
1. Chapter 1

Revival of the Paw

Chapter 1

On a cold rainy night, I found myself lost on the streets of an unknown city. My parents said never to leave our home without permission, but I did and got stuck in the rain, and roller skates don't work well on wet sidewalks. So, coughing and wt to the bone, I found my way to a small place. It was called the Honky Tonk Café.

I opened the door and sat down on a barstool. I hung my wet jacket on one of the hooks. Then a girl came over and took my order. Her name was Natsumi and seemed very nice. I ordered a coco cola, which is a cola with a little chocolate in it. I then turned around and saw a very badly drawn sign hanging on the wall. I turned around and asked Natsumi "Who are these Get Backers people? Do you know?" I finished my sentence and a cold rush of air went down my back. Natsumi pointed to two men who just rushed past me "They're the Get Backers. If something is lost, they'll find it." I set my hands on my glass and the two of them surrounded me like I was a helpless animal. One of them laid his hand on my shoulder and said "Miss, you're in my seat. Can you scoot down?" I sighed reluctantly and went to the next bar stool.

After that, he introduced himself as Ban Mido and his friend as Ginji Amano. Ginji looked into my eyes, not menacingly, but it was awkward "I know you from somewhere, but where?" I looked at him "Ginji, I believe we have met before, in Infinite Castle. Though that was a little while ago." Ginji grinned the biggest smile I had ever seen "That's right, your Demo-chan from Myld." Ban looked at him "Ginji, where's Myld? I've never heard of such a place." Ginji turned his head slightly and replied "Its behind Infinite Castle, Ban-chan, but you need a pass to get to it." Ban crossed his arms "And do you have one of these so-called passes?" Ginji then looked like a sad panda with his arms crossed "I had one, but I lost it. I think I gave it to MakubeX."

I then explained how I got lost and if they could get me back to Infinite Castle. In return, I would grant them a full access pass to Myld and a four course meal at my home, since we don't use money in Myld. Ban's eyes opened wide "A meal, like for free? For us?" I nodded "Yup, I'm a princess after all, that's the best thing in a situation like this. So, are you guys in?" Ban looked away "You don't look like much of a princess, Demo, but I'm in. At least we'll get a free meal, eh Ginji?" Ginji got up "I'm in, Ban-chan. I'll be helping a friend after all." I grabbed my jacket of the hook and ran towards the door.

The storm had ended and everything was starting to dry up. Ginji lead the way bad to Infinite Castle. Then, it would be off to my home of Myld, that is currently under attack from the MotherBoard, but that can wait for later.

~The End


	2. Chapter 2

Revival of the Paw

Chapter 2

Ban, Ginji, and I made it to the Infinite Castle entrance is less than a half hour. Ginji opened the door and Ban and I followed him in. It was quite interesting how easy it was to get through without damage. "Thanks, guys; I really needed your help. Now follow me to the door." They nodded and I waved a pass over an empty wall. A door suddenly appeared and opened. A burst of white light hit our faces as we walked through.

Ban's jaw dropped as the door slammed behind him. "This is your home?" I looked at him "Got a problem, Ban?" He looked around "There's like nothing but ruined buildings and tree stumps here." I glared at him "This is my home and I can do whatever I want to you." Ban sighed "Fine." Ginji looked at him "Yeah, remember that, Ban-chan. You could get us in trouble if you say something like that." Ban whacked Ginji on the back of the head "Shut it, Ginji." Ginji went panda and rubbed him head "Ok, Ban-chan."

We walked into to the town of Lower Third. It a simple town, very well connected. Buildings are that tall, but we have what we have. Ban and Ginji looked around at the food shops. "Oh, look at all this food, Ban. I wonder what it tastes like." Ban looked at me "So, what are you gonna make for our free meal, Demo?" I scratched my chin "I think its Squib tonight. It a kind of hoofed-fish." Ban gulped "Hoofed fish?" I nodded and then raised a hand in the air "Yes, now I'll call our ride." As soon as my hand was in the air, a large blue dragon flew over to us and landed. I rubbed the dragon's nose "Ginji, Ban, this is Flame. I'm learning to be a Dragon-Flyer." Ban hid behind Ginji and he turned around "Ban, are you afraid to ride a dragon?" Ban stood up "No, why do you think that?"

I helped the two of them on to Flame's back and then I climbed on. "Hold on tight." Ban clenched onto Ginji's back "Ban, your acting like me." Ban let go and crossed his arms. We were soon in the air and overlooking the town of Lower Third. Ginji looked around in amazement "This is awesome, Demo-chan." I smiled "Glad you're enjoying it, Gin. Now that's where were going." I pointed to a large castle in the distance.

We soon landed and went into the castle. Soon, we were greeted by my guard, Mr. Satoshi. "Lady Demo, you went out without permission. I'm glad you found your way back." I bowed "Sorry, I startled you. Is dinner almost ready? My guests are starving." He nodded "Yes, right in here, Lady Demo."

Ban and Ginji sat down and a large plate of Squib was placed in front of them. They chowed down like they haven't eaten in a few days. They stopped suddenly and threw up. Ban wiped his mouth "This is good, but why'd I puke?" I covered my mouth "Because you're human, Ban. Human's can't digest it as good as we can." He glared at me "Aren't you human, Demo?" I shook my head "No, I'm Shisu. I have three stomachs and no heart and you only have one of each." Ban and Ginji then finished up what was left of their meal.

An hour after we ate, an attack came. It was the MotherBoard and one of my old friends. His name is Muubei and is the son of the controller of the MotherBoard. Ban and Ginji realized that their job wasn't over yet. We all had a battle on our hands and we had to defeat the evil of the MotherBoard together.

~The End


End file.
